Is There Anyone?
by ceresvulcan
Summary: SLASH. How do you choose between your dignity and your love? How far can you go until your heart breaks? Do you forget who you are? Or do you dare to change everything?
1. When Walls Fall Down

**Is There Anyone?**

_**A Tugger/Misto Fanfic**_

**Chapter 1: When Walls Fall Down**

**~~**~~**

**It was morning, the sun hadn't been up more than a few hours, and already the events that had unfolded were flowing in a hushed whisper all throughout the junkyard. Many cats came to see, crawling over the piles of discarded human trash. The kittens were kept away, as this was considered an "adult situation". To which they mewed and growled in protest, but all knew there was no use arguing. What some could see meant little. To Tugger, it meant everything. **

**Bombalurina and Munkustrap stood confronting the large Tomcat, both their eyes narrowed in anger. Tugger stood unmoving before them, his expression equally angry. Behind him, a frightened Mistoffelees lay on the ground, his eyes darting between the three angry cats. **

_Mistoffelees laughed as he and Tugger darted through the junkyard, chasing each other. Tugger was fast, but Mistoffelees was clever. He knew shortcuts, and sometimes before Tugger could turn around he had cut through an opening and was already out in front of him again. _

_Tugger smiled. It wasn't many of the other Toms who would play games with him like this. Mostly because they were all jealous of the females attraction to him. Which Tugger did enjoy. The race continued._

"_Slow down!" Tugger called. He turned in a circle, searching for Mistoffelees, "Where did you go?"_

"_Aw." Mistoffelees appeared behind a broken car fender, "Is the great Rum Tum Tugger feeling defeated?" Misto sat with a smug smile, pausing to scratch his ears, "Hand over your trophy now bad boy, because I am just getting---oof!"_

_Mistoffelees grunted as Tugger leapt on him from above. The two Toms tumbled together in the dirt, until coming to a stop with Tugger's paws perched heavily on Misto's chest. Tugger's eyes burned, they were wicked. "Your heart is pounding." Tugger said._

"_Exhilaration." Misto replied._

_Misto sat up, pushing Tugger back with his paw. He felt a deep rumbling in Tugger's chest when he placed his paw there. His dark eyes fell on his friend. "Did you just…? Are you purring?"_

_Tugger said nothing, instead purring louder and leaning down so he was nose to nose with Mistoffelees. Misto didn't quite know what to make of this, a million thoughts were racing through his mind. Tugger loved to toy with everyone..that's all he was doing. Right?_

"_Can you feel it Misto?" Tugger spoke softly, "Feel it. Don't fight it."_

_Mistoffelees could feel his breathing quicken, Tugger's purring, the heat of the morning sun was suddenly becoming unbearable, and then…he certainly lost all sense of direction. For he leaned forward and kissed the witty Rum Tum Tugger, full on the lips. To which Tugger delightlfully returned._

_Tugger fell upon Mistoffelees chest, their lips never parting. His paw came up to caress Misto's soft fur, his claws ever so slightly grazing him. Mistoffelees turned, flipping Tugger onto his back. Tugger's eyes widened. "Dominant? Are we?" He teased._

_Mistoffelees laughed, and continued kissing Tugger._

_If either one of them knew what was going on, they didn't much seem to notice, or care? A hush seemed to fall over the junkyard. Until Bombalurina appeared on top of a trash heap._

"**Tugger." Munkustrap spoke, "How could you?"**

**Tugger knew cats were silently watching from all over the junkyard. He could feel their eyes on him.**

"**Tell us what we saw Tugger." Bombalurina said, her voice low and serious.**

**Tugger looked over his shoulder at Misto, who was getting up from the ground and dusting himself off. He looked at Tugger, his heart still racing. Tugger turned back to his confronters. **

"**Tugger." Bombalurina spoke again, her voice trembling ever so slightly. "Tell us what we saw was wrong Tugger. Tell me I'm wrong."**

**Tugger looked again to Mistoffelees. He stood still, not saying a word, his head down. **

"**You're wrong." Tugger finally said. "You didn't see anything."**

**Mistoffelees looked up in shock. Tugger's voice was so empty, so cold. Only moments before he had been kissing the big Tom, feeling his heart pound, the unmistakable smile on his lips, and now Tugger stood before him denying it all. For who? For them? Misto pushed past Tugger, darting away from the others and ran off, not looking back.**

**Tugger looked down. It hurt him seeing Mistoffelees run off like that. He knew what he felt. What Misto felt too. But here before his brother and everyone else, he let his pride get the best of him.**

"**That's what I thought." Munkustrap said. **

**He turned and left Tugger standing there in the hot morning sun. Bombalurina followed, her eyes lay pitiful on Tugger when she looked at him. Other cats talked among themselves in rumors. And Tugger went to hide somewhere. **

**His games always had a way of getting out of hand. Someone always ended up getting hurt. **


	2. Filling In The Blanks

**Is There Anyone?**

_**A Tugger/Misto Fanfic**_

**Chapter 2: Filling In The Blanks**

**~~**~~**

**The bright morning seemed to quickly turn into a dark dismal day. Rain poured from ominous clouds in the sky. The Jellicles were scattered throughout the junkyard hiding in pipes, cars, boxes, anything they could find to stay out of the rain. Tugger had his favorite place behind some old bedposts. He kept to the corner, quiet, angry at himself. **

"**Why did I do that?" he asked aloud. **

**He knew why of course, because his position among the Jellicles meant something to him. He was special. He was The Rum Tum Tugger. A womanizer. A playboy. And certainly not…he paused heavily on his next thought…gay. **

**He shook his head. What did it matter what word he used, or what he called himself? He had genuine feelings for someone. **

"**Misto." He whispered.**

"**Tugger?"**

**Tugger looked up suddenly. Demeter stood in the walkway. **

"**Oh, it's you." His cheerful expression quickly returned to a somber one. "What do you want? Did Bombalurina send you to scold me?"**

"**No. I came on my own, believe it or not." Demeter said.**

"**I'll believe it. What do you want?"**

**Tugger knew Demeter wasn't crazy about him. But she was Munkustrap's mate, so she put up with him. Coming to him of her own occord was unusual.**

"**I saw what happened this morning."**

"**Yeah. You and everyone else."**

"**No…I mean…I saw you and Mistoffelees…together."**

**Tugger was quiet for a moment. **

"**Oh, I see. So what? Are you going to tell your sister that I lied to her?"**

"**If I was going to do that why would I tell you about it?" Demeter asked.**

"**Why else would you be here? I know how you feel about me Demeter, I know your contempt for me. I don't need any crap from you right now, I've got other things on my mind. So if you don't have anything intelligent to say you can go."**

**Outside the rain played a pitiful symphony.**

"**You're right. I don't like you Tugger, I never have. But do you even know why? It's because you lead the girls on. You toy with them, make them think you want them, and then leave them in the dirt. You did it with Bombalurina, you did it with Jemima, you almost did it with Rumpleteazer."**

"**Your point?"**

"**If you honestly have feelings for Mistoffelees, honestly…then you shouldn't let Munkustrap and my sister tell you what to do."**

"**Demeter, I don't remember the line, Jellicle Cats are rather queer."**

**Demeter shook her head, groaning in frustration. **

"**My god! Listen to yourself! Stop running from your feelings! Misto wants you! You want him! It's not their place to decide!"**

**Tugger turned away from her. She was quiet for a moment.**

"**That's all I came to say. Sorry if I bothered you." She finished with a cold stare, and exited from Tugger's hiding place. **

**~~**~~**

Mistoffelees sat at the junkyard gate, looking out, watching traffic go by. How could he let himself get fooled? Embarassing himself, letting himself think that Tugger, of all the cats, was actually interested in him. Tugger was confident and witty and never let anyone get the best of him. While he was reserved and subtle, and kept to the background. What in the world could Tugger see in him? He should just find himself a queen for a mate. Etcetera maybe?

**Misto shook at his head at the thought.**

**If he closed his eyes, he could still feel Tugger's kiss. The weight of his body, the warmth of his fur. Misto smiled.**

"**Thinking of me?" **

**He opened his eyes to the familiar sound of Tugger's voice. **

"**What do you want?" Mistoffelees said, keeping his tone cold. **

"**I came to apologize, for not telling the truth this morning. I meant every word I said to you."**

"**Did you?"**

"**Yes." Tugger sat down beside him. "Every word." Tugger leaned over to nuzzle Misto's neck, breathing soft against his fur. "Forgive me?"**

**Mistoffelees smiled a moment, then quickly pulled away. "Wait a minute…this isn't like you. If this is a game to you, you can stop now, I don't want to play."**

"**Misto…when I look at you, I feel something. And I don't know what it means yet…but I'd like you to help me find out."**

**Mistoffelees looked back at Tugger, "When you kiss me…"**

"**When you kiss me…" Tugger said**

"**I feel like I'm on fire."**

"**It feels good?"**

"**It feels wonderful."**

**Tugger smiled, leaning in to him again. Misto leaned back. "Wait. Tugger we can't. The others…"**

"**Don't matter. Now hush."**

**Tugger captured Misto's lips against his own. Misto melted into Tugger's body, feeling that smile once again. The rain had stopped. **


	3. If I Break Your Heart

**Is There Anyone?**

_**A Tugger/Misto Fanfic**_

**Chapter 3: If I Break Your Heart**

**~~**~~**

**It had been three weeks since Tugger first kissed Misto while racing him that one day. They were somehow managing to keep their relationship a secret. Demeter knew of course, but she was keeping quiet. Misto suspected Munkustrap knew as well, but as long as someone wasn't pointing it out to him, he wasn't saying anything. The real one with the problem was Bombalurina.**

**Misto smirked. He imagined she was jealous. **

"**Hey!"**

**Misto whirled around at the sound of Tugger's voice. Tugger jumped down from the car roof he stood on, and sauntered over to the smaller black and white cat, his normal mischievous grin pasted on his face. He kissed Misto without saying a word.**

**There was that familiar fluttering in Misto's chest…then he suddenly pulled away.**

"**What was that?" Tugger asked.**

"**Oh, believe me, I'm not complaining, but…don't you think we're taking a lot of chances?"**

"**No one's around." Tugger advanced on him again.**

**Mistoffelees backed up, "That we know of. What if one of the kittens saw?" **

**Tugger shrugged, "They have to learn someday." **

"**Tugger!"**

**Tugger laughed, "I was joking. But I do love it when you yell my name like that."**

**Misto blushed, looking to the ground. He really was terribly shy, he couldn't imagine what a boisterous Tom like Tugger could see in him. He wondered how long they could keep up this charade. After all, subtlety wasn't one of Tugger's strong points.**

"**Mistoffelees!" A small voice came from nearby. Misto looked around, and caught Electra peering at him. **

"**Yes Electra?" **

"**Bombalurina wants to see you."**

"**Wants to see me? What for?"**

"**I don't know. She just asked me to find you." Electra paused. A quizzical look crossed her face, "You and Tugger sure are together a lot lately. Why? Are you doing something special?"**

**Tugger came up behind Mistoffelees and draped an arm around his shoulders, "Not yet, but…"**

**Misto pushed Tugger's arm away, looking shocked. He looked back to Electra, who still sat peering up at them with young confused eyes. _Thank goodness_, Misto thought. **

"**We're just friends Electra. Like you are with Etcetera and Victoria and Jemima."**

"**Oh!" Electra perked up in her cheerful voice. "Ok. Well…I'll go tell Bombalurina that you're coming." And with that she ran off.**

**Misto once again felt Tugger standing behind him. **

"**You know…" Tugger started.**

"**Not a word." Misto smiled. He could practically read Tugger's mind. "I'm going to see what Bombalurina wants."**

"**Hurry back." Tugger teased.**

**~~**~~**

Mistoffelees didn't know why Bombalurina was asking to see him. He didn't much talk to her. She was, well, she was intimidating. Tugger had no problem facing up to her, matching her wit, putting up with her occasional flirting. But she flitted her tail wrong at Misto and he got uncomfortable. When he reached the spot in the junkyard that she had claimed, he slipped in between some old boxes to find her.

"**Bombalurina?" He called, "It's Mistoffelees. You wanted to see me?"**

"**Misto."**

**Misto whirled around. Demeter stood in front of him. **

"**Demeter? What are you…?" He looked around. Bombalurina stood at the forefront. Next to her was Munkustrap, Jellylorum, Coricopat, Tantomile, Alonzo, and Cassandra. His eyes fell back to Demeter. "You told?"**

"**Misto, we have ways here in the Jellicle tribe. Ways that cannot be compromised just for the happiness of one cat. We have to think about everyone."**

**Misto was still in disbelief, shaking his head. "You told."**

"**Mistoffelees." Bombalurina spoke, "You're recent actions with Tugger have not gone as unnoticed as you think they have. And it's for that reason that we called you here. What would you do if one of the kittens saw you one day? How would you explain that?"**

"**We need you to make a choice Mistoffelees." Alonzo said. **

"**Cease your relationship with Tugger, or he will be excommunicated." Coricopate said.**

"**What?" Misto said, surprised, "Why? Why get rid of Tugger? Get rid of me!"**

"**You're not a liability to us….Tugger is." Munkustrap said.**

**Misto often forgot that if anything ever happened to Munkustrap, Tugger would be called on to be the next in charge. Tugger seemed to have total disreguard for authority, his way of rebelling against the position life had handed him. But Tugger could be responsible when he needed to be. Last year at the Jellicle Ball he proved that when he told the others to rely on Mistoffelees to find Old Deuteronemy. **

"**The Jellicle Ball is only weeks away. We need everything to go as usual. No surprises." Bombalurina said. "It's your choice."**

**So that was it? Stay away from Tugger, or he would be asked to leave the tribe this close to the Jellicle Ball? Misto's eyes teared up. He knew Tugger's pride would never allow him to admit that it meant something to him, but Misto knew. And so, he made the decision, he would stay away from Tugger. **


	4. You're On Me Like A Memory

**Is There Anyone?**

_**A Tugger/Misto Fanfic**_

**Chapter 4: You're On Me Like A Memory**

**~~**~~**

"_We can't do this anymore Tugger." Misto batted back the tears, "I don't…I don't have feelings for you like I thought I did." Tugger was quiet, "I guess I just got caught up in all the attention, with you. But, I realize that it isn't right. We can't do this."_

_Mistoffelees could barely look Tugger in the eye as he spoke the lies he had dreamt up to him. He didn't know if Tugger believed what he was saying or not, but it was all he could think of. His heart broke more with every defiant word._

"_Well, if that's your decision." Tugger replied. He certainly wasn't going to let his emotions show. Not like this. After all, what cat willingly walked away from Tugger? _

_Misto was caught off guard by Tugger's nonchalant reply. "I'm sorry." He said._

"_Keep it to yourself." Tugger growled hastily, "See you around." _

_And with that he turned once again, and wandered off into the junkyard._

Misto still couldn't believe he had spoken those words to Tugger. And although Tugger's reaction made him seem cold and aloof, Misto knew how Tugger truly was. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings, but it did hurt, terribly.

**Tugger wasted no time rebounding…Misto caught him fluttering his come-hither eyes at Rumpleteazer just days later. The shy mischievous female cat didn't throw herself at Tugger like the others often did, but she also didn't know about he and Misto's recent rendezvous. Tugger saw safety in this. **

**When Misto would see Tugger, Tugger gave him a cold stare. Tugger could find your heartstrings and yank on them or pull them clean out of your chest. He knew exactly how. **

**Misto didn't speak to anyone for the next few days. When anyone would cross his path he often changed directions. He hadn't done much lately but wander around the junkyard. He hadn't eaten, nor slept. His paws were sore from so much walking. When he thought he was alone he stopped under a ladder to rest.**

"**Hey Misto!" A perky voice rang.**

**He looked up to see Victoria and Plato coming towards him, no time to get away. **

"**It's almost time for the Ball. I'm so excited!" Victoria cheered.**

"**Aren't you excited Misto?" Plato asked.**

"**Sure." Misto answered half-heartedly, "Can't wait."**

**Victoria and Plato exchanged confused glances, unsure as to why their usual comical and crafty friend seemed so downhearted. Misto looked up, just about the time Tugger happened to walk by. The two Toms stared at each other in silence. **

"**Victoria, Plato, could you excuse us for a minute?" Tugger asked the two younger cats.**

"**Sure Tug." Plato replied. He and Victoria made themselves scarce.**

**Mistoffelees turned to walk away, but not before Tugger darted in front of him. **

"**Stop avoiding me Misto. What's going on?" Tugger demanded.**

"**I told you." **

"**I don't believe you for one second. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me."**

"**I…" Misto gazed up at Tugger's dark brown eyes, sparkling, "I…don't…" His voice shook with every word, "Oh Tugger please don't make me do this! I can't do this!" He cried. A small smile escaped Tugger's lips, and he pulled Misto closer to him. Misto buried his face in Tugger's warm fur, his tears hot on his face. "They said they would exile you if we didn't break off our relationship. And I know your position in the tribe means something to you, even if you won't admit it. You're Deuteronomy's youngest son."**

**Tugger narrowed his eyes. It wasn't right for them to ask Misto to make that decision. Misto never wanted to cause trouble for anyone, and they knew this. **

"**Why didn't you tell me what was going on?"**

"**I knew what you would do. I didn't want you to make that sacrifice. Not for me."**

"**Mistoffelees…" Tugger held Misto's face between his paws, "I would do anything for you." He grinned, "I'll protect you." **

**Misto blushed. He wasn't used to such profound attention, and he certainly didn't expect it from Tugger. **

"**But we can't." Misto suddenly said, "They all know. They'll find out again."**

"**You let me handle them." Tugger said. **

**Misto looked up to the sky, "It's getting dark."**

"**Come stay with me tonight, in my den."**

"**I can't. I share a den with Alonzo. He'll suspect if I'm not there."**

"**So wait, and sneak out. You know you can do it." Tugger winked. "I'll be waiting."**

**~~**~~**

It had been dark for hours when Mistoffelees finally decided to sneak out. Alonzo slept soundly, and Misto didn't make a sound as he left. He made his way across the junkyard, the moon shining down brightly.

**When he got to Tugger's den he slipped inside, "Tug?"**

"**About time." He heard Tugger reply.**

**His eyes turned to the big Tom, lurking in the dark. There was Tugger's familiar wicked grin. He circled Mistoffelees, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. "I told you I'd protect you."**

"**Are you sure no one will…"**

"**Hush." Tugger stopped him, "No one knows."**

**He leaned down to Misto's lips and kissed him, warm and slowly. His whiskers tickled Misto's face, making the smaller cat giggle and sigh happily at the same time. Misto wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck, pulling him closer. Tugger held Misto tightly, deepening their kiss. **

**When Tugger pulled away, Misto had to catch his breath.**

**Tugger stepped back, then promptly wrapped his tail around Misto's waist, and led him into the darkness. **


	5. With The Moon Overhead

**Is There Anyone?**

_**A Tugger/Misto Fanfic**_

Chapter 5: With The Moon Overhead

**~~**~~**

**The day of the Jellicle Ball had finally arrived. Everyone was very excited. The kittens were older now, and perhaps things they didn't understand last year would be clearer to them this time. **

**Mistoffelees had crept back to the den he shared with Alonzo early that morning, after a very magical night with Tugger. Alonzo was just opening his eyes when Misto slid inside. Alonzo questioned Misto's coming in, but Misto had managed to charade his way out of to many questions. Thank goodness Alonzo wasn't like Bombalurina…she would drill you until you confessed to everything. **

**All the Jellicles were running rampant through the junkyard, preparing for the festivities tonight. Misto happened to be wandering like the rest of them when he turned a corner and saw Munkustrap and Tugger walking toward him.**

"**Hello Mistoffelees." Munkustrap said. **

"**Hi Munkustrap. Hello Tugger." **

"**Mistoffelees." Tugger spoke very nonchalantly.**

"**Getting ready for the ball?" Misto asked.**

"**Of course." Munkustrap said, "Everyone's very excited. There seems to be something very special in the atmosphere this year. Do you feel it?"**

"**I do." Tugger said coyly.**

"**Um…yes. You're right. I certainly feel…something." Misto said.**

"**Yes, it became evident to me last night, this year's ball will be extra special. Perhaps like none we've ever seen before." Tugger said.**

"**Mistoffelees, could you do a favor for me? I sent Plato and Victoria out on a little mission earlier, and I don't believe they've come back yet. Could you go find them, make sure they aren't getting into any trouble?" Munkustrap asked.**

"**Of course." Misto replied.**

"**Thank you. We'll see you tonight." **

**Misto watched Munkustrap and Tugger walk away, Tugger looked back at him at one point and swished his tail. Inside, Misto melted. **

"**Misto?" Tugger whispered.**

**Misto turned around to see him standing there. Tugger quickly leaned in and kissed him.**

"**I love you."**

**That's all he said, and then he walked away. **

**Mistoffelees was dumbfounded. **

**~~**~~**

After a short time of searching, Misto finally found Plato and Victoria walking on the wall that hid the unpleasant sight of the junkyard from a very nice park on the other side. He watched them a few moments. Every so often Plato would nuzzle Victoria, or she would give him a peck on the cheek. Misto smiled, he liked seeing his little sister happy. He stopped and saw Victoria eyeing the ground on the opposite side of the wall.

"Victoria!" He called out, startling her.

"**Misto! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Victoria asked.**

"**Munkustrap asked me to check on you two. You don't jump off of this wall Victoria, it's to high."**

"**I can manage." Victoria huffed. "Plato wouldn't let anything happen to me."**

"**It's time to come back." Misto said, "Bring what Munkustrap sent you for and let's go." **

**Victoria pouted, which made Plato giggle. She took a playful swipe at him with her paw. Victoria walked along the wall, until she found a stack of trash to jump down onto and made her way to the ground, Plato followed.**

**The three cats walked for a moment, all of them quiet, until Victoria spoke up in a loud voice.**

"**How long have you and Tugger been mates?"**

**Mistoffelees froze. **

"**What?! Victoria?!" He suddenly lowered his voice, "We are not mates."**

"**Well I know you're something. Plato and I overheard your conversation yesterday."**

**Misto rolled his eyes, "You mean, you and Plato eavesdropped on our conversation yesterday."**

"**So?" Victoria grinned, "How long? Is he a good kisser?"**

"**Keep your voice down. You don't breathe a word of this to anyone, understand?"**

"**You can trust us, don't worry." Victoria said. She then let out a small sigh, "You're so lucky Mistoffelees. You've got exactly what so many of the queens have wanted for a long time. But you win. You get Tugger's heart."**

**His sister smiled at him, strolling on past to walk ahead. Plato smiled at him as well and followed her.**

**Misto pondered over what they had said, while he followed behind them.**

**~~**~~**

**That night, the ball was well underway. Everyone was celebrating and having a good time. Tugger was being his usual self, flirting here and there, but every once in a while he would catch Misto's eye and smile at him. Misto was staying in the background this night, appearing content to just watch the festivities. **

**As midnight approached, and the full moon rose to it's highest point in the sky, the cats all got quiet. It was the opportune time for selecting a mate. Who would be chosen this year? **

**There was a hush, some exchanged laughter amongst the kittens, whispering between the queens, and then…Tugger stepped into the circle.**

**The chatter stopped. **

"**Tugger?" Bombalurina was baffled.**

**Victoria's ears perked up. **

**Jemima and Rumpleteazer looked at each other. **

"Tugger." Munkustrap spoke, "Am I to believe that you're actually choosing a mate?"

"**I am." Tugger replied.** **"I choose Mistoffelees."**

**A collective gasp was heard. Misto's ears perked up at the sound of his name, and he came forward. The group parted to allow the younger male through. He looked around nervously, unable to tell how exactly the tribe was reacting to Tugger's bold statement. He walked up to Tugger, feeling very vulnerable. **

"**Tugger? What are you doing?"**

"**What I should've done a long time ago. I'm choosing you, for my mate." Tugger turned to Bombalurina, "And if you have a problem with that then we can leave. But I'm in love with Mistoffelees." **

"**Well.." Munkustrap said, "Tugger never has liked to do what's expected of him."**

"**But the tribe.." Bombalurina started.**

"**But they love each other Bombalurina." Victoria said. The other kittens mewed in response. "Right Misto?"**

Mistoffelees looked up at Tugger, smiling at him, Misto's heart pounding in his chest. "Right." He wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck and kissed the big Tomcat, then smiling as Tugger hugged him tightly and held him close. Victoria cheered, and soon everyone else joined in. Munkustrap walked by, giving a nod to his brother. "You really choose me? As your mate?" Misto asked.

"**What do you say we go have our own celebration?" Tugger teased.**

**Misto grinned brightly, tiny blue sparks flecking at his fingertips. The cats shrieked as a burst of light engulfed Misto and Tugger, and they were suddenly gone.**

**THE END**


End file.
